


Biblioteca

by Wishful55



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Outer Space, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful55/pseuds/Wishful55
Summary: A distraction in a spaceship with a library and twenty one century music...
Relationships: Cristóbal Rios & Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Biblioteca

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! It's It's imposible to me see a new series and don't write something about it.   
> I'm a songfic writer. I listen a lot of music and if the idea comes to my mind... write something.   
> That happens when I saw Picard for the first time (I have a big crush with Captains, specially with Rios) 
> 
> This was inspired by Obsessed - Dan & Shay
> 
> I hope you like it. And I hope you stay well and safe at home ❤💋🇦🇷

"Run your fingers through my hair, I know what you're thinkin', take me there. You hypnotize me with your touch and I can never get enough of you. It's true and anywhere you wanna go. My hand is only yours to hold..."

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Me volteo apenas el acento británico me envuelve y el EHH me observa con una sonrisa. Aún no logró acostumbrarme a ello, tantos hologramas diferentes con su cara y tan diferentes comportamientos me ponen nerviosa. 

\- Eh... Buscaba un lugar para estar tranquila - Golpeteo el cuaderno contra mi mano y la lapicera cae. Haciendo un sonido extraño en aquel inmenso lugar, pero rápidamente el holograma la toma y me la entrega - No quiero terminar en ningún lado que no deba. 

\- Debe saber, que en el caso de las habitaciones ocupadas, todas cuentan con sensores para advertir a sus ocupantes sobre posibles intrusos - asiento mientras me giro hacia la parte delantera de la nave y veo como Raffi discute, como todos los días, con Picard sobre el curso de la misión. - Sígueme. 

Rápidamente el holograma desaparece de mi vista y no se hacia donde caminar. Me acerco a uno de los tantos pasillos y de uno de los costados sale el EHH indicandome el camino delante de él. 

\- Si busca un lugar donde descansar, tengo el lugar indicado - Caminamos unos metros más hasta una habitación que tiene las puertas abiertas, y en cuanto entro no puedo contener el jadeo de alegría que sale de mi boca.

La hermosa biblioteca ocupa toda la habitación, cada estante lleno de libros de distintas áreas así como ediciones. Para personas como yo, que ama coleccionar libros de papel antiguos, esto es el paraíso. En una de las paredes hay una chimenea artificial pero con el aspecto de aquellas que encontrarías en una cabaña en medio del bosque, con paredes pintadas en un tono marrón claro y el techo de color blanco. En una esquina hay un pequeño bar con botellas de licor así como un replicador.

La perfecta combinación entre lo antiguo y lo moderno.

Me río al mismo tiempo que me acerco a lo que parece una ventana que da hacia el espacio exterior y suelto un suspiro contra ella. Aquello es hermoso. 

\- Aquí suele venir el capitán a "tratar" de esconderse de mi. Se que no le agrado. 

\- Es hermosa - Murmuro ignorando sus quejas sobre su capitán. La primera vez que lo había visto a Ríos con un libro creí que sería solamente un ejemplar quequizas conservaba por cariño a algo, o a alguien, pero a llegar a pensar que tendría una biblioteca... No me parecía posible.

\- Para quien le gusten estos libros viejos. Si. - Camina a mi alrededor mientras enciende la chimenea y me siento por un segundo en aquel viejo cuento de la Bella y la Bestia. Si en ese cuento soy Bella, me estaría faltando la Bestia. "Ya sabes quien es la Bestia, solo que no quieres admitirlo" - Le caes bien - Se que esta hablando de Ríos. 

\- Será porque no hablo mucho - Leo los títulos de los libros y empiezo a sonreir: Moby Dick, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Poemas de Pablo Neruda, una colección de novelas de Garcia Marquez. Dudo si tomar uno de aquellos libros, parecen tan viejos que de solo pensar en que se van a destruir me da miedo. Bajo la mano y acaricio el lomo de uno de ellos. 

\- No es lo que él piensa - Deja en el aire esperando que lo interrogue sobre ello. Estos hologramas necesitaban urgente alguien con quien hablar. 

\- Estoy intrigada. ¿Te gustaría iluminarme? 

\- No se si sería lo correcto pero... - Se vuelve hacia la puerta y luego de unos segundos, se acerca cómplice y susurra en mi oído - Cristóbal es aún mas interesante cuando habla dormido. Por demás interesante. Habla de todo, hasta de ti. 

Whoa. Esto se torna más serio de lo que esperaba.

\- Le agradas. 

\- Ya te lo he dicho, quizás el que casi no sienta mi presencia sea el motivo - Camino hacia el pequeño sofá que ocupa la parte delantera de la biblioteca - ¿No dirás nada sobre ello? 

Tiro el pequeño cuaderno en el sofá y apenas me volteo para hablar con el holograma, encuentro a Ríos apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. 

\- Lo sé. Ya me voy - El holograma desaparece levantando las manos y nos quedamos los dos en completo silencio. De esos que son incómodos al punto de sentirte una intrusa. Bueno, realmente soy una intrusa si lo pienso. No tengo su permiso de estar aquí. 

\- ¿Estaba molestandote? 

\- Solo me mostraba un lugar donde podría relajarme - Asintio caminando hacia el sofá y apoyándose en el, observandome como si buscara algo que no lograra encontrar - No debería estar aquí. 

\- Si el te trajo aquí, esta bien. No me molesta - ¿Lo dices enserio? Porque tu rostro parece no decir lo mismo - ¿Te gusta leer? 

\- Mucho y coleccionar de estos también - Indico los libros y una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios - Es muy bonita la colección que tienes aquí. 

\- Gracias. Son parte de mi vida antes de entrar a la Flota. Después de aquello... los traje conmigo. Es una de las pocas cosas reales aquí - Me vuelvo hacia el pequeño reproductor de música y toco sus botones. Había pasado mucho tiempo de que había visto uno de ellos - Te gusta la música. 

Aquella afirmación hizo que mi corazón golpeara más fuerte contra mi pecho. Y no es que fuera una gran revelación, pero había algo que, saliendo de sus labios, hacía que fuera más real.   
\- Muchísimo. Más de lo que debería de hecho. 

\- ¿Y qué tipo de música escuchas? - Se acerca y un pequeño panel aparece delante de nosotros. Teclea algo en el y se aparta, indicandome el mismo. Me acerco y tecleo deprisa aquella duo que amaban mis abuelos y la pantalla arroja un pequeño dibujo de prohibido delante de mis ojos - Y por lo que veo, algo viejo. Muy viejo. 

\- Soy clásica - Admito sin pensar en la cercanía que apenas nos separa y tecleo los datos de mi cuenta de seguridad en aquella pantalla. Automáticamente y como por arte de magia, los primeros acordes de Obsessed de Dan and Shay comienzan a sonar a través de la habitación y siento como los colores se me suben al rostro. De todo lo que quería que sonara en ese momento, esto era lo menos indicado. 

\- Esta era buena música. 

\- La opera Klingon no es mala - Murmuro mientras trato de no pensar en las palabras melosas de la letra que hacen que mire a aquel triste capitán con ojos de enamorada - pero prefiero la música del siglo veinte o veintiuno en este caso. 

\- Tienes razón - Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras hago desaparecer el panel y me encuentro a Cristóbal con su mano extendida hacia mi - ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo? Por los viejos tiempos. 

\- ¿Que? 

\- Vamos, baila conmigo. Por la buena música del siglo XXI. 

Me río mientras tomo su mano y comenzamos a balancearnos de un lado al otro. Pero en un momento el es quien guía mis movimientos como todo un bailarín profesional. 

\- ¿Donde aprendiste a bailar? - Pregunto mientras el me aleja de sus brazos y hace que de un pequeño giro, controlando mis movimiento como si fuera una especie de yo yo. 

\- Tuve muchos pasatiempos y este fue uno de ellos - Nos movemos en silencio por unos segundos y me concentro en sentir la textura de su camisa antes que tener que mirarlo a los ojos - Mi madre me enseñó a bailar. 

Me separo tan deprisa que trastabillo con mis propias botas y de no ser por su agarre, termino en el suelo. 

\- Ella siempre decía que le encantaba bailar y mi padre no era tan aficionado a ello, por lo cual me sacudía de aquí allá cuando era pequeño, y supongo que al crecer eso se quedó conmigo. 

\- Es un lindo recuerdo. 

\- Todo lo que está aquí es de ella - Mira la biblioteca y un brillo particular ilumina su mirada. Detrás de aquel hombre terco y de aspecto duro había un hombre que se permitía sentir - Es lo poco que me queda. Aparte de sus enseñanzas, claro. 

\- Debo admitir que no tienes el aspecto de un hombre melancólico. 

\- Y no pensé que tu fueras tan observadora - Me increpa dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que vuelve a girarme, privandome de disfrutar de ello. 

\- Soy científica, observar es parte vital de mi profesión - Y es verdad. A pesar de que la mayor parte de mi vida la pasé en las sombras de la timidez, siempre observaba aquello que los demás no prestaban atención. Y Cristóbal Ríos era un "objeto" digno de atencion - ¿Algún aspecto más destacable aparte de la melancolía? 

\- Puedo llegar a ser lo suficientemente romántico cuando me interesa alguien - No crei que fuera a responder, asi que no quise interrumpirlo, más sabiendo que al estar rodeado de todo el equipo se cerraba como una ostra. 

\- Al llegar la chica indicada - Me burlo y al instante siento como su agarre en mi cintura se hace más fuerte. 

\- No podría haberlo dicho mejor.

Nuestra conversación es interrumpida por un sacudón a la nave al mismo tiempo que el ambiente es invadido por un par de gritos.

\- ¡Ríos! - La música se frena de repente y los dos paramos de movernos al instante. Cristóbal deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras suelta un soplido lleno de molestia - ¡Demonios Cristóbal! ¿Donde diablos dejaste tu maldita cabeza al aceptar esto? 

Suelto una risa al mismo tiempo que nos separamos. Cuando suelta mi mano una chispa salta entre nosotros haciendo que maldiga en voz baja. ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

\- Debo ir... Sino Raffi me matará. 

\- No pensé que le tuvieras miedo a Raffi.

\- Y no lo tengo. Solo soy precavido - Asiento y camino hacia la puerta, pero siento una leve presion en el brazo seguido de un tirón suave - Quedate. Es toda tuya.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y me siento extraña. Aún más después de esos segundos que compartimos como si fuéramos algo más que compañeros - Diviertete. 

\- Gracias. 

\- Si te interesa el sentido de la vida y eso, el libro está en mi silla - Indica al pasillo antes de soltarme y palmear mi brazo al pasar.

Aquel simple toque hace que esa corriente vuelva a recorrerme y me sienta aún más nerviosa por el momento. 

\- Prefiero algo más... divertido. - Me estiro para tomar el libro de los Tres Mosqueteros mientras se lo enseño. Suelta una carcajada al mismo tiempo que se marcha y hace una seña con las manos como si tuviera un florete en ellas. Me tapo la boca al mismo tiempo que empiezo a reír. No crei que este hombre tuviera un lado divertido. 

\- No le digas a nadie que hice eso - Niego con la cabeza mientras trato de recobrar la compostura - Esto queda aquí. 

\- Mis labios están sellados, Capitán - Prometo al mismo tiempo que levanto la mano como si fuera a jurarlo. 

Al salir de la habitación se vuelve y hace una reverencia hacia mi desapaareciendo al instante de mi vista.

Esto se pondrá dificil... Más con Elnor aquí.


End file.
